Recorders employing tape, disc and other mediums have been proposed to record digitally encoded video signals.
These recorders typically require driving the recording media. These conventional recorders are thus unable to record information or data immediately after a recording instruction. In other words, several seconds are required before the driving becomes stable, when video signals are ready to be recorded. A delay for several seconds is thus inevitable from an instance when a user want to record video signals.
A method for reducing this delay has been proposed, namely, to keep driving the medium during a "pause" period. When a disc is employed as a recording medium, the disc is kept rotating during a pause period, and when a tape is employed, a cylinder is kept rotating during the pause period. In these cases, electric power is consumed although the recorder does not record anything. This can be a serious problem, for example, to a battery-driven camcorder.